Desde Mi cielo
by Vanessa-Malfoy-Black
Summary: Un breve song-fic de Remus y Nyphadora contanto su experiencia sin Remus,pero con un unico recuerdo de el...Su hijo. Teamoro leontinees! es para ti *-*


Debpo dejar en Claro, que estos personajes no son mios, son de la Mejor escritora del mundo (L)

Si no remus estaria vivo :C

* * *

Desde Mi Cielo

Tonks se sentía sola, realmente, sola de no tener a su Licántropo arropándola en las noches, sonriéndole, o simplemente besándole cada vez que se largaba a algún asunto de la orden de el fénix, pero, necesitaba de el, necesitaba cuando la retaba cuando cambiaba su apariencia y le decía "se solo tu misma querida"

Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la cama me besa el corazón  
Os quiero decir adiós,  
por qué ha llegado la hora,  
de que andéis el camino ya sin mí.

Tras la muerte de Remus, ya nada valía lo mismo, excepción de su hijo, que tenia las mismas facciones que su Remus, su licántropo, su amor...pero ya no estaba, no volvería, y el sacrifico su vida por la vida de ella y su hijo, ahora descansaba al igual que muchos caídos en las guerras.

Hay tanto por lo que vivir,  
No llores cielo,  
y vuélvete a enamorar  
Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír.

Pero la Sonrisa de Tonks no era la misma, ahora solo sonreía lo justo y necesario, no tenía nadie a su lado, su familia estaba en contra de ella, y su único primo se hallaba vagando en esa Estupida tela, que su "querida Bellatrix" lo había empujado.

Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe,  
lo que has sufrido por amarme,  
hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuánto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...  
te cuidaré desde aquí.

Sabía que no estaba sola, tenía a Harry, pero no era lo mismo, a Molly, como su segunda madre, pero necesitaba sentir ese calor que sentía cuando estaba con Sirius y se sonrojaba al ver a Remus sonreír y mirarla a ella.

Sé que la culpa os acosa  
y os susurra al oído un placer más,  
no hay nada que reprochar,  
ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal  
Y sólo bebo todos los besos que no te di,

Pero toda la culpa fue de Tonos, por haberse distraído solo un momento para decir un comentario a su prima muerta, y más que se lo valía, pero fue su culpa de no estar atenta.

Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe,  
lo que has sufrido por amarme,  
hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuánto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...

Pero aun recordaba las palabras que le decía Remus, cuando supo de su embarazo, al principio no lo apoyaba, pero después estaba muy feliz de ello, aunque el pequeño Ted nunca conocería a su padre personalmente, pero tenia el reflejo de el niño para acordarse de su difunto esposo.

Vivo cada ve que habláis de mí,  
y muero otra vez si lloráis,  
he aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
y soy feliz.

No podía evitar empezar a hablar con Ted, contarle las aventuras que había tenido con su padre, los momentos felices, como si fueran de cuento de Hadas, pero le escondía la verdad, no quería lastimar a su pequeño hijo, ¿Qué conseguiría?

No llores cielo,  
y vuélvete a enamorar  
Nunca me olvides  
Me tengo que marchar

Realmente nunca mas se podría enamorar de alguien mas, nadie se comparaba con su licántropo, nadie le llegaba a la altura de los talones, nadie se podía comparar con su difunto y amado esposo, había afrontado 2 cosas chocantes, La muerte de su Amigo, hermano y Primo Sirius, su querido primo Sirius, y Remus, su esposo y difunto Remus, que descansaba en paz

Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe,  
lo que has sufrido por amarme,  
hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuánto amo,  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...

Pero nadie podría robarle aquellas tardes donde Remus empezaba a jugar con su hijo, y ella, verlos le encantaba ver a Remus como compartía con su hijo, s veían como una familia feliz, pero todo lo opaco su prima, odiosa sea ella y despreciada.

Desde mi cielo,  
os arropa en la noche  
y os acunará en los sueños  
y espantaré todos los miedos

Pero sentía a su Remus acunándola en la sola cama de 2 plazas que ocupaban antes, sentía cuando le daba el leve beso tierno y casto de Remus en los labios de Tonks cuando ella se quedaba dormida primero.

Desde mi cielo,  
os esperará escribiendo,  
no estéis solo pues me cuidan  
la libertad y la esperanza.

Pero debía de se fuerte, y ver a su Ted crecer grande y fuerte para superar su depresión, su pelo ahora tornaba siempre opaco, igual que su piel y su patronus había cambiado a un lobo mas o menos mal formado, pero aquello le dolía, había perdido a su Remus, pero solo por Ted Remus Tonks estaría fuerte y sana, para que Remus estuviese orgullosa de ella, y de el, que seria bastante gratificante, Tonks sonrió para sus adentros, mirando las estrellas.  
-Yo nunca os olvidaré...-dijo Remus antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente, sin alma mirando a su querida esposa que lo quedaba mirando, petrificada, sin ver algo de brillo o alguna señal de estar vivo de su esposo, pero ahora Tonks se encontraba mirando exactamente unas estrellas, que junto a otras formaban un extraño dibujo de licántropo medio retorcido.

Yo nunca os Olvidare...

Se escucho un leve susurro de alguien, Tonks se dio la vuelta para ver, y no se hallaba nada, pero confiaba que era Remus, sabiendo que nunca le haría daño.

-Yo tampoco, cariño.-dijo con dulzura Tonks, mirando a Ted que estaba en su regazo durmiendo con su pelo color arena recién saliendo, y con una de sus manos en su boca, siendo iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, en la ventana en que estaba sentada Nyphadora, y exactamente, en el balcon, cuidadosamente.

_Mago de Oz –Desde mi Cielo_

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Bueno,veran que es mi primer fic, hace bastante tiempo que lo tengo, y me he estado preguntando si lo subo o no._

_Concuerdo con la gente que quiera lanzarme tomates, avadas,crucios o pocimas con Forunculos.c:_

_Al menos esta historia la hice asi, preguntandome en "Tonks sin Lupin y con su Hijo",je~._

_Los amo por leer mi fic C:_

_Quizas siga haciendo "Song" es que me salen bien XD  
_


End file.
